You can't put a mask on love
by Jred4ever
Summary: Kayo puts her heart on the line
John sat next to Kayo on one of the sofas in the living room. Kayo had a serious look of frustration plastered upon her face.

"What's up?" He enquired.

"What?" She asked surprised, looking at the second eldest Tracy brother whom was home on the rare occasion of their being no rescues.

"Nothing" she dismissed.

"Kayo, I know you, something has been bothering you for a while now" he protested.

Kayo groaned, knowing she can't escape John's way of getting through to people.

"You can tell me anything you know" he continued.

"Fine." she gave in. "What if I were to tell you that I am in love with one of your brothers?"

John was taken aback, "um well that changes things things"

"It sure does" she sighed. "And don't even ask me which one!"

"Right, okay, well you know I don't have any experience in this field" he began, Kayo nodded. "But I do know that you can't put a mask on love, what ever one of my brothers has inflicted on your heart, you have to tell him." He advised.

Kayo took in the advice given to her, "Thank you John, we can always rely on you whenever we need help" she smiled.

John left her alone again to think over what he had said.

Later that evening, Kayo stepped out of the shower, John's words still playing over in her head. Frustrated, she quickly dried her hair, put on some fresh clothes and decided to relax in her bedroom.

On her way to her room, however, she felt herself pause outside of a certain Tracy Boy's bedroom. Taking a long, deep breath, Kayo hesitantly knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" He asked from within.

"I..it's me. Can I come in?" She replied.

"Kayo? Really? I mean, yeah sure you can come in"

Kayo smirked slightly, before slowly opening the door.

Alan was sitting on his bed, a video game controller in his hand and a rather confused expression on his face.

"Hi" she greeted.

"Hi" he greeted back

"So..." She continued

" you're here to ask me about when I want the next training session aren't you?" He asked

"Actually I..." Kayo slowly walked over to the bed " do you mind if I sit?" She asked nervously

"Uh, yeah, sure" he stuttered

Kayo sat next to Alan on the bed, breathing rather infrequently.

"So what are you playing?" She asked, gesturing to the controller in his hand.

"Zombie apocalypse" he explained with a smile.

"Do you think I'd enjoy it?" She questioned.

"Who are you and what have you done with Kayo?" He remarked jokingly.

Kayo smirked lightly.

"No seriously, you were right, I do need to learn to have fun"

A huge grin spread across Alan's face; he leaped up off the bed and went rummaging through one of his drawers. He emerged momentarily with another controller, placing it neatly in Kayo's hands.

"You press that one to move and that one to shoot" he explained, pointing to various buttons on the controller.

"Ok, sounds easy enough" she remarked confidently.

They played for a good hour or so, laughing every time a Zombie died in a particularly strange manner, just enjoying each other's company.

Just then, the game faded into a cutscene in which a human embraced a zombie lovingly.

Kayo looked down nervously, remembering the reason she was there.

"You know, that's one of my favourite parts in the game" he smiled.

"Really?" Asked kayo intrigued and shocked.

"Yeah, it just shows that no matter how much hate there is in the world, love always finds a way." He sighed thoughtfully.

"Wow, that's really deep" she returned, he eyes completely focused on him.

Alan turned to face her, suddenly going red with anxiety. "Do..do you ever want to fall in love?" He asked curiously despite his feelings.

Kayo breathed in deeply, giving him a loving glance. "I think I already have" she stated half shyly, half boldly.

Alan's eyes grew wide in surprise as he silently questioned her by gesturing towards himself. Kayo nodded without breaking her gaze.

"I feel the same" he announced.

"What?" She asked, her heart skipping a beat as her cheeks warmed.

"I feel the same way about you that you do about me" he replied, his heart also fluttering and his face also flushing.

That was enough for Kayo. Without another thought she kissed Alan deeply, he responding with an equal amount of enthusiasm.


End file.
